


口红play

by kyszd666



Category: Karroy
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:21:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22598497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyszd666/pseuds/kyszd666
Relationships: Wang Junkai | Karry Wang/Wang Yuan | Roy Wang
Kudos: 16





	口红play

王俊凯陪着王源在片场拍戏，晚上收工便一起回酒店了。今天王源的戏份不是很重，回到酒店时人还挺轻松的，因为男朋友的探班而开心得在沙发上打滚。

其实王俊凯早就想来探班了，却一直因为工作太忙安排不上。这期间王源的好基友魏小熏去探过班，魏小熏还在微信上和他嘚瑟。还有那女主角的男朋友也去探过班，王源还跟王俊凯酸了很久。

有什么好秀的，我男朋友比你男朋友帅几万倍好吧？王源气鼓鼓地想。

这不，总算找到机会了，王俊凯甩开助理小马，乔装打扮了一番，自己开车到了片场，在王源的房车里好好地陪了一天班。

正好今天王源休息时间长，导演一喊卡就跑回房车上卿卿我我，美其名曰充充电。让人回想起了大半年前在东北的冰天雪地里王俊凯拍戏王源来探班的日子，只是吃醋的人调换了一下。

一天下来，醋坛子还真是吃了不少醋，就等着回酒店好好发泄呢。

往常，王源心疼在那里等待的粉丝，总会从正门大大方方走进去给站姐们好好拍个够。今天却偷偷摸摸起来，从一早就让助理找好的后门小径遛了进去。

回到酒店，王源先去化妆师房间好好卸掉重重的头套，王俊凯趁机洗好了澡。

等王源把自己洗的香喷喷，白嫩嫩的出来，王俊凯早就暖好了床，一只手撑着脑袋侧躺在床上，目光在王源身上上下打量。

王源出浴室时只穿着自己从家里带来的丝绸浴袍，银灰色的布料衬得沐浴过后的皮肤更加白皙透亮，泛着健康的光泽。柔软丝滑的布料垂顺地贴着身体，却在胸前被撑起了两粒小小的凸起，吹得半干的头发还带着水气，葡萄般的大眼睛还雾气朦胧的，好一个湿漉漉的眼神，湿漉漉的美人。

仅有两人的空间里，王俊凯的眼神丝毫不加遮拦，带着赤裸的欲念。手里还在把玩着什么。

一个手指长短的黑色柱体。

“这是啥？”王源忍不住好奇问道。

“噢，是前几天品牌方送的礼盒里的口红，我想今天能派上用场了。”

？？？你说什么？

等到上了贼船才知道王俊凯是什么意思。王源娇嫩水润的索吻唇上被抹了厚厚的口红，王俊凯涂口红的技术拙劣，涂了老半天才勉强涂好，引得被强制压在沙发上涂口红的人都忍不住吐槽。

“你技术也太差了。”王源一个嗔怪的眼神抛出。

“不要紧宝宝。”王俊凯俯身结结实实地在王源脸上啵了一口，“操你的技术了得就够了。”

涂了口红的王源不敢闭拢嘴巴，只得微张着口露出点点洁白的兔牙。在王俊凯特意调暗的灯光之下，王源的烈焰红唇，配上洗完澡脸上的淡淡红晕，还有那不知所措任人摆布的眼神，还真是集清纯魅惑性感于一身啊。

而王俊凯的“报仇”才只是刚刚开始，大变态把床上的被子搬走，还特地从家里拿来了干净的大毛巾，正好铺满整个床面，怕的就是弄脏酒店的床铺。

这就是他的画室。

王源被要求趴在床上，展示着自己宽肩窄腰的好身材。交叠的胳膊垫着脑袋，凸起的蝴蝶骨，平滑的肌肤，丰满的臀肉……

“啪！”王俊凯扇了那翘臀一巴掌，这是王源全身最有肉的地方。随着巴掌落下王源的唇齿间漏出细碎呻吟，那雪白如凝脂的臀瞬间留下一个清晰的粉红色巴掌印。

被打了的屁股难耐地扭了扭，王源塌下细腰顶了顶翘臀，一瞬间，臀瓣分开露出那个隐秘的穴眼，但眨眼功夫又隐没在双臀之中了。

床上的人儿红着脸扭过头，小声支吾道：“凯、凯哥……打我……”

王俊凯胯下的东西被撩得激动地跳动了一下，但人却面不改色地用手指在王源臀缝间滑动，时不时戳弄一下小穴，手指头已经被沾湿，却还只是浅尝辄止，没有深入。

“进来嘛！”王源的脑袋埋在臂弯里，屁股越发难耐地扭着，发出了盛情的邀请。

“啪！”回应他的是一个巴掌。

“源源要听话！”

“呜呜呜，你把我的屁屁都打肿了。”撒娇的王源用上了叠词，小嘴撅着，好不憋屈。

“肿了多好看啊，红红的肥肥的。”王俊凯的嗓音明显沙哑了许多。

正当王源有点委屈又十足地期待王俊凯下一步动作时，王俊凯掏出了那管之前把玩了许久的口红，在王源白皙的臀上画了起来。

每边臀瓣画了一条弧线，合起来就是一个淫美的爱心。两笔画完，王俊凯俯身在臀缝中心印下一个虔诚的吻。

趴在床上的人儿脑袋埋的更深了，但还能看到通红的耳廓。

王俊凯这是什么羞耻play，他要被羞死了。王源此时想，这人真是花样百出，他本以为这么多年他身经百战早就练就很高的羞耻点了。

大一岁了不起吗！

这么想着王源被翻了过来，拉着脚踝强迫着打开了双腿，压着大腿让打开的角度张到最大。

小时候的王源柔韧度很差，是15岁之后被王俊凯一点一点调教过来的。

王源感觉到滑腻的膏体正在他的大腿根处游走作画，也不知道这个坏人画了什么，王源羞耻地紧闭着眼不愿睁开。小小的脸蛋被用力地皱成一团。

王俊凯落笔在王源一条洁白的大腿上洋洋洒洒写下“王俊凯专属”，像是alpha给自己的omega打上了标记，笑得虎牙都遮不住了。

“老婆，你好美啊。”

口红继续作画着，看着正红色的膏体在冷白的皮肤上留下的痕迹，反差鲜明，亮得晃眼，美得心动。

“害羞啦？要不要看看我的作品。”王俊凯看见王源紧闭的双眼，忍不住又调戏道。

王源被引诱着睁开了眼睛，入眼既是大腿根处王俊凯的涂鸦和字迹，感觉自己像被打下了专属烙印，耳朵红得滴血，一时竟分不清涂鸦和耳朵哪个更红些。

男孩子从不懂珍惜化妆品，在他眼里，被口红涂画调戏的爱人的吸引力才是无尽的。王俊凯继续在王源的胳膊上，小腿上，后背上，肚皮上涂鸦着，把自己喜欢的动漫形象，喜欢的食物，和各种不堪入目的话语尽数写了上去。等这只可怜的口红几近耗尽时，王源身上除了一直用来羞耻地挡着眼睛的左小臂内侧，竟没有一寸皮肤是干净的了。最后的最后，王俊凯拉着王源合了好几张影，美其名曰欣赏“人体艺术”。

“俊凯，可以去洗掉了吗？”王源的声音变得软绵绵的，他好像发了高烧，双颊红热，脑子也一团浆糊，不太清醒了。

“怎么可能？”王俊凯很霸道地拒绝了他，他还没有好好享用自己的杰作呢，说完就吻上了王源的红唇，舌头用力搅弄纠缠，结束时拉出长长的银丝。原来涂好的口红被摩擦掉了些许，清晰分明的唇线被蹭的模糊。略微肿起的唇肉完美诠释了所谓的“激吻唇”之性感诱人。

王俊凯的肺活量一向惊人，即使平日里与他肺活量不相上下的王源今天也被亲的有些许喘不过气来。就在他还没缓过来时，一根微凉的手指就插进了早已湿润的穴口。

“今天宝宝出了好多水啊，是不是特别兴奋？”王俊凯发现王源的小穴湿的快要滴水，激动不已。很快就增加手指抽插，完成了扩张。

熟练地插入，在高低呻吟间变换着体位。先前涂抹的口红痕在身体接触摩擦间被晕开，没被画到的皮肤此刻也被蹭上了或深或浅的颜色，一直抱着王源的王俊凯也蹭到了不少殷红。滋润的膏体在皮肤上抹开有着淡淡光泽，在昏暗中暗暗泛着光。

两人这么多年的床事经验使他们配合有十足的默契，怎么样让对方爽，怎么动最省力又最舒服，哪里是对方的敏感点，都了如指掌。

直到王源快要到达顶峰的那一刻，王俊凯毅然拔出，肉棒拍打起湿漉漉的臀缝，耳畔不仅是皮肤相碰的声音，还有水声。他欣赏着身下人苦苦求饶的眼神，大眼睛里竟蓄满了眼泪，鼻尖有点红，不知是口红蹭到了，还是快要哭时皮肤自己变红的。

“王俊凯……”王源带着哭腔喊出他的名字，一个凯字被他喊得千回百转，软乎乎的声音本意是责怪却毫无威慑力。

王俊凯又捡起那管所剩无几的口红，这次却将它递给了王源。

“自己写一句话，满意了就给你高潮。”

王源接过口红，气得一口咬在王俊凯肩膀上，没什么气力的他只留下了一点点浅浅的印子，热腾腾的大肉棒贴着自己的屁股轻轻滑动，屁眼偷偷扭着想去够它却又被避开，还得不偿失地又挨了一巴掌。

小可怜嘟着嘴泪眼汪汪地窝在王俊凯怀里，抬手在先前“幸免”的左臂上写下：

王源永远是王俊凯的小垃圾。

那个散发热气的，搁在臀缝间的火热家伙猛地插了进来，在迅速的进出间王源达到了高潮。

王俊凯拉着王源的左臂，让白浊尽数射在了王源刚刚写的字上。

红白分明，过分淫靡，也过分美丽。


End file.
